Pokemon Blanco: el viaje entre la region
by CrisWriter
Summary: HOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOLA CHIC@S bienvenidos a la neva historia de CrisWriter (yo) espero que os guste
1. Chapter 1

Yo: muy buenas a todos chicos bienvenidos a el primer capitulo de pokemon: viajes entre la region de Unova, comenzamos.

* * *

Que es lo que sigue

un reto mejor

en las batallas fuerte soy

Se que lo lograremos

tu lo vas a ver

oh-ho lo hicimos ya

con mucho esfuerzo logramos llegar

oh-ho siempre juntos pues solo tu y yo

Pokemon.

Capitulo 1: las rivalidades amistosas.

**4 amigos viajan en la region de Unova realizando sus sueños de ser maestros pokemon y coordiandoras pokemon sus nombres son: **

**Cris un chico enerjico de 12 años (sale una foto de un pelinegro de ojos verde limon de piel morena con lentes), **

**Aymar: una chica muy pasiva, pero si se menten con ella aceptara cualquier desafio(sañe una foto de una chica de pelo castaño de ojos azules), **

**Marie: una chica impasiente y bailarina experta(sale una foto de una chica de cabello ondulado hasta la mitad de la espalda con ojos verdes).**

**y por ultimo Victoria: una chica muy bromista con sus compañeros la mayoria de las veces ella se pone a bromear mientras que sus compañeros duermen (sale una foto de otra chica de ojos de color avellana con el pelo largo de color castaño)**

Cris: la region de Unova amigas, *inhalando el aire* *exhalando* sientan el olor de aventuras nuevas.

Marie: valla muy buena region espero que encontremos nuevos pokemon, ¿no crees flareon?

Flareon: Flar-flaaaar!-dice con emocion.

Aymar: mira Squirtle nuevos pokemon-ven volando a pokemones tipo volador.

Squirtle: squir-squirtle-dice con impaciencia y se baja del hombro de Aymar.

Aymar: ven aqui pequeño travieso.

Cris: chimchar no seas timido sal de el avion aquí encontraremos nuevos amigos pokemon.

Chimchar: Chimchar-chim-dice asustado.

Aymar: bueno vamos a conocer a...-no termina por que le tiran un globo de agua-tenia que ser Victoria-dijo con una vena en la frente.

Victoria: ajajajajajajaaja que ridicula te ves mojada Aymar jajajajajaja, no crees tepig.

Tepig: Te-Te-Tepig -dice burlandose.

Aymar: a ver quien se rie primero, Squirtle chorro de agua-squirtle moja a Victoria y a tepig lo cual lo derrota con un solo ataque.

Victoria: no han terminado de llegar y ya pierdo mi primera batalla acompañenme al laboratorio de la Prof. Juniper.

Todos: vaaaaaale-llegan al laboratorio de la Prof. Juniper.

Cris: Mucho gusto Prof. soy cris y ellas son Aymar y Marie, venimos de diferentes regiones aymar y yo nos conocimos en Jotho y conocimos a Marie en Hooen

: es un placer conocerlos, veo que tienen sus pokemon, ¿pero quieren sus pokemon principal de Unova?

Marie: emmm dejenos pensarlo un momento.

Cris: yo si, podria dejarme ver los pokemon?

: por supuesto-saca un tepig, un oshawott y un snivy.

Cris: es una muy dificil decision-mira a snivy a los ojos- snivy sera mi pokemon-snivy saca una gran sonrisa.

: oh me equivoque es el rupo de pokemones de genero femenino.

Cris: no importa profesora me quedare con ella, ademas creo que es un pokemon muy bonito.

: bueno como quieras aqui esta la pokebola de snivy y las 4 demas y tu pokedex, tomen las suyas tambien- le entrega una la marie aymar y a cris.

Marie: muchas grcias.

Aymar: gracias.

: no es problema llamenme desde los centros pokemon para comprobar su pokedex, recuerden al encontrar un pokemon sus datos se guardaran automaticamente ademas si se encuentran con un entrenador la pokedex dira en donde se pueden encontrar.

Marie: es muy util esa informacion.

Chimchar: ¡CHIMCHAAAAAAAAR!

Cris: ¡Chimchar! ¡¿Que pasa?!- al voltearse a verlo lo agarraron como unas mano mecanicas.

****Jessie:** ¡Prepárense para los problemas ya saben que sigue!  
**James:** ¡Mas Vale que teman pues se les persigue!  
**Jessie:** ¡Para proteger al mundo de la devastación!  
**James:** ¡Para unir a los pueblos dentro de nuestra nación!  
**Jessie:** ¡Para denunciar los males de la verdad y el amor!  
**James:** ¡Y extender nuestro reino hasta las estrellas!  
**Jessie:** ¡Jessie!  
**James:** ¡James!  
**Jessie:** ¡El Equipo Rocket viajando a la velocidad de la luz!  
**James:** ¡Ríndanse ahora o prepárense para luchar!  
**Meowth:** ¡Meowth así es!**

Cris: Equipo rocket tenian que ser *gota tipo anime*

Jessie: ¡COMO TE ATREVES A DECIR ESO!

Marie: Primero van tras ash y sus amigos y luego por nosotros?

James: ese es nuestro trabajo.

Cris: pero saben que mi Chimchar en cualquier momento puede evolucionar pero se niega a evolucionar el deveria estar ya en infernape, usa ¡LANZALLAMAS!

Chimchar: ¡CHIM-CHAR!-lanza una llama tan grande que quema el globo y lo manda al agua con chimchar en al mano mecanica.

Cris: Snivy Ayudame rapido.

Snivy: Sni!

Marie: en que puedo ayudar yo?... Ah! profesora tambien quiero un snivy.

: vale aqui lo tienes-le da la pokebola a marie.

Marie: ¡Snivy Ve!

Snivy: Sni- tono mas grave por que es macho.

Marie: Snivy ayudemos a cris en liberar a Chimchar.

Victoria: un momento eso es un... Emolga?... Tepig usa brasas contra ese emolga.

Tepig: ¡Teeeeeeeee-piiiiiiiiig!-lo lanza tan fuerte que el emolga de debilita.

Victoria: ¡Pokebola VE!-lanza la pokebola y 1...2...3...4 y trapado- Perfecto atrape un emolga- saca su pokedex.

Pokedex: Emolga, el Pokémon ardilla cielo. Emolga vive en los árboles y usa su membrana tipo capa para planear en el aire.

Victoria: es muy util, emolga vamos a ayudar a los demas-poco a poco el brazo se iva callendo al mar de repente a cris se le ocurre algo.

Cris: Chimchar intenta usar ultrapuño para poder salir.

Chimchar: chim...char!-saca una de sus patas y empieza a golpear la mano mecanica hasta destruirla.

Cris: muy bien bajemonos antes de que... AAAAAAAAHHHH! esto se va a caer!

Victoria: Emolga lleva a los pokemon a la orilla nosotros estaremos bien.

Emolga: emo emo!-dice con negacion y tristeza.

Victoria: solo hazlo por mi seremos buenas amigas cuando salgamos del agua.

Emolga: emo.

Cris: aaaaaaaaahhhh!- caen al agua.

Chimchar: chimchar.

los 2 Snivy: sni.

Tepig: tepig.

Marie: WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! ayudennos quieren almenos tenia a vaporeon en su pokebola.

Victoria: Cris quiero tener una batalla contigo.

Cris: trato hecho tu emolga contra chimchar.

Chimchar: chim?

Cris: *susurrando* no te preocupes no se lo esperar sera mejor que cambies en momentos de riesgo vale?

Chimchar: chimchar!-van al campo de batalla.

: Comiensen

Cris: chimchar usa ultapuño-lo esquiba.

Victoria: Emolga usa as aereo-se empieza a balancear hacia chimchar.

Cris: esquivalo saltando- Chimchar empiesa a esquivar el ataque.

Chimchar: Chim... ¡CHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAR!-empieza a evolucionar.

Victoria: no es posible... ¡ESTA EVOLUCIONANDO A MONFERNO!

Monferno: ¡MOOOONFERNOOOO!

Pokedex: monferno el pokemon mono-fuego y la forma evolucionada de chimchar monferno es un pokemon tipo fuego-lucha.

Cris: acabemos con esto ya... usa cerrar combate.

Victoria: conrarestalo con descarga-monferno lo esquiva y le llega a aymar.

Aymar: *escupe un poco de humo* ME DEVES UNA VICTORIA.

Victoria: perdon fue emolga.-emolga se voltea y le lanza una descarga a victoria- Cuidado con monferno! BZAAAAAAAAAP *escupe humo* me debes una emolga... ¡EMOLGAAAA! *suspiro* sigues siendo igual de bueno en batallas pokemon que hace tiempo.

: Emolga no puede continuar, monferno gana y la victoria es para Cris.

Cris: ¡muy bien monferno! toma una balla aranja-le da una balla.

Monferno: *ñam ñam ñam* *glup* Monfernooooooooo!

Cris: eres muy fuerte y energetico monferno, se hace tarde necesitamos ir al centro pokemon mas cercano para poder descansar.

Aymar: *lanza un globo e agua a Victoria* hay esta lo que me debias

Victoria: touche.

Maria: salud.

Cris: *facepalm* vamos al centro pokemon y mas nada-de repente se escucha a alguien cantando- creo que ya he esuchado esto bueno vamonos.

**y haci nuestros amigos terminan su primer dia en la region de unova, esta historia continuara.**

* * *

Bueeeeeeeno espero que os alla gustado la historia nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo chau chauuuu.


	2. Chapter 2 un triangulo y el reencuentro

Yo: hola de nuevo mis amifos, les traere el nuevo capitulo de pokemon blanco.

* * *

Una aventura, un dia mas

Es el viaje que vas a alcansar

Depende de lo dos

Lo que hay que hacer no es opcion

Amigos somos ya hoy y siempre seras

Cualquier obstaculo vamos a librar

Fuertes vamos, somos dos

Nuestro destino es...

POKEMON.

Capitulo 2: El reencuentro y el primer gimnasio.

**Nuestro heroes llegaron a la region de Unova en busca de nuevas aventuras, Victoria se enfrento a Cris pero al final de ello su Chimchar por fin evoluciono a Monferno ahora nuestros heroes se dirijen al primer gimnacio pokemon.**

Cris: vamos tenemos que llegar a ciudad a Gres para enfrentarse a Zeo uno de los trillizos del gimnacio.

Aymar: ya vamos tiene las mismas emociones de ... ¡¿ ASH KECHUM!?

Ash: conozco esa voz *se voltea* miren amigos es Aymar... y tambien esta con Cris y Victoria.

Cris: hola ash cuanto tiempo... *mira a sus amigos nuevos* ash quienes son?

Ash: oh Chicos ellos son los rubios son: Clem y lem.

Clem y lem: mucho gusto.

Ash: Y ella es... *se sonroja* serena... mi... novia...

Todos menos Eureka y Citron: O.o no nos dijistes nada pilluelo.

Ash y serena: bueno...nosotros...ehhhhh...

?¿: y yo que, Cris me olvidastes?

Cris: Lylian, jamas me olvidaria de ti, tu eres la parte que me faltaba.

Lilyan: Cris, tu eres mi novio.

Marie: enserio?

Lylian: oyeme no le hables a mi novio.

Marie: tengamos una batalla pokemon para averiguar quien es la mejor.

Cris: *las separa* que discutan es una cosa pero que tengan una batalla pokemon es otra muy diferente.

Marie: Pero que te pasa, es necesario hacer eso.

Cris: *vena en la frente* marie, Lylian, usedes dos tienen un problema serio tenemos un triangulo que no se puede romper.

Lylian: si se puede la mejor tendra que dejar de ser entrenadora por 3 dias!

Marie: Que asi sea!

Cris: Pero que!?

Citron: Que la batalla COMIENSE.

Marie: VE FLAREON.

Flareon: Fla-Flaaaaaaa!

Lylian: es muy bonito pero tengo uno mejor, SAL, MILOTIC.

Cris: Cuando atrapases a ese milotic?

Lylian: tu no sabes nada de mis aventuras pero si sabes mucho de mi.

Milotic: mil-mil -dice con un tono de burla.

Cris: bueno como quieras continuen.

Marie: flareon utiliza colm. Fuego-muerde con fuerza a milotic.

Milotic: MI-MIIIIIIILOOOOOOOOO.

Lylian: milotic regresa-guarda a milotic- sal... politoed.

Cris y ash: PERDON?

Politoed: poli- poli.

Marie: estoy jodida, miento... yo tengo estrategia, Flareon... usa rayo solar- golpea con mucha energia a politoed.

Lylian: pero cuando lo aprendio.

Marie: no les dije nada pero yo ya he enfrentado a Iris la campeona pero perdi, Cilan le enseño a flareon el rayo solar.

Cris: estas llenada de secretos y sorpresas.

Marie: flareon regresa, y si lo se*flareon regresa al lado de marie*, Andando snivy.

Lylian: Politoed usa colmillo hielo.

Marie: usa energibola pero en tu puño- los dos ataques chocan y cuando se dicipa el humo salen los dos pokemon debilitados.

Citron: ninguno puede continuar, nadie gana esta ronda...

Marie: vamos flareon!

Lylian: Vamos Milotic!

Cris: vamos a ver la ronda final.

Dedenne: Deee-Deeeee.

Eureka: dedenne, quieres ver la baalla final?

Dedenne: neeee-neeeeee!*tono de emocion*

Cris: parece que dedenne tiene mucha emocion.

Ash: no habia visto una batalla asi desde que pelee con paul en la region se sinnoh.

Cris: lo recuerdo, fue la mejor batalla que hubo.

Serena: *le abraza el brazo a ash* yo la vi por pokevision.

Marie: VAMOS FLAREON USA NITROCARGA.

Lylian: ANDANDO MILOTIC UNA AQUA JET. *ambos chocan con fuerza y ambos pierden*

Citron: NADIE PUEDE CONTINUAR ES UN EMPATE.

Marie y Lylian: QUEEEEEEEE!?

Cris: fue una batalla muy justa.

Ash: fue todo... una batalla muy grande.

Serena y Eureka: *brillan los ojos* Flareon y Sylveon son los mas hermosos pokemon que he visto.

Citron: hay un centro pokemon cerca... deberiamos ir antes de que se haga de noche...

Todos: si vamos *las entrenadoras regresan sus pokemon a sus pokebolas y van todos al centro*

Todos: salgan ahora *los pokemon salen despues de reobrar energia para comer*

Monferno: MOOOON.

Milotic: MILOOOOOOOOOOOO.

Pikachu: PIKAAAAAAAA.

Cris: pero que diablos!?

**Jessie:** ¿Tenéis Problemas? Ya estamos aquí.  
**James:** Y nuestro lema os vamos a decir.  
**Jessie:** Para proteger el mundo de la devastación.  
**James:** Para unir a todos los pueblos en una sola nación.  
**Jessie:** Para denunciar a los enemigos de la verdad y el amor.  
**James:** Para extender nuestro poder mas allá del espacio exterior.  
**Jessie:** Jessie.  
**James:** James.  
**Jessie:** ¡El Team Rocket despega a la velocidad de la luz!  
**James:** ¡Rendíos ahora o preparaos para luchar!  
**Meowth:** ¡Meowth! ¡Bien dicho!  
**Wobbuffet:** ¡Wobbuffet!

Serena y lylian: POR FAVOR VA A HABER UN SOLO DIA EN EL QUE NO ENTREN A LA ACCION?!

Jessie: amm... pues... !NO¡ Vamos pumpkaboo, Usa BOLA SOMBRA.

James: adelante Inkay PSYCORRAYO.

Ash: Froakie SAL y USA CORTE.*froakie obedece pero es electrocutado por la red)

Froakie: fro...kie...

Cris: froakie toma una balla aranja asi recuperaras tus fuerzas.

Frokie: FROAKIE!

Cris: Vamos Snivy, usa HOJAS NAVAJA *Snivy obedece y logra cortar la red* Monferno usa Lanza llamas.

Ash: Pikachu usa electro bola.

Lylian: Usa Aqua Pulso.

Meowth: eso no... ¡ACTIVAR DEFENSA CONTRA EL FUEGO, ELECTRICIDAD Y AGUA.

Ash: froakie usa corte en la maquina *destroza la maquina y llega a destruir al globo del team rocket.

Jessie, james y meaowth: ¡NOS MANARON A VOLAR OTRA VEZ! *sale una estrella en el cielo*

Lylian: 8:00pm tenemos que irnos a la cama mañana sera un dia muy agitado vamos a ir a ver a zeo el hermano de fuego de cilan.

Ash: aaahhh cilan mi viejo amigo el siempre tenia un mapa encima y cocinaba muy bien.

Todos: buenas noches.

* * *

perdonar si es mas corto de lo habitual es que no estaba inspirado CHAU CHAU


End file.
